Safe and sound
by Kimiko Daichi
Summary: Maybe not all humans were filthy especially not the raven haired beauty


**Disclaimer: Tika does not own any of the characters only the plot. She doesn't make any money or profit by this story! So get of her back!**

Yo okay here is my new story be proud!

Cat: Don't be she is an idiot.

I am not! Anyway the paring is a surprise even for me so review and tell me who you would like to be pared with Kagome!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooOOooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooO

The little group of 5 was on their way east because of a rumor of a jewel shard. As usually the demon slayer and monk were in a conversation by the looks of it Sango was wary of the perverted monk whose hands slowly were creeping down in a certain area. The hanyou was right now sniffing the ground doggy style (Haha sry XD) and the young miko was talking in a softly motherly tone to the little fox kit in her arms.

"What's the matter Shippou?" Asked the young miko.

"Nothing Kagome it's silly" The little kit was trying to get the girl on other thoughts the only thing he got was a really-I-know-you-better look from the girl. Shippou took a deep breath before asking the question.

"CanIcallyoumotherplease (if you can't read it he says - Can I call you mother please?)" Shippou closed his eyes tightly and waited for the answer from Kagome. What he didn't expect was the chuckled from the miko. He opened the eyes and saw Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Of course Shippou you are like a son to me" She softly kissed him on the forehead. A big smile light up on his face and hugged Kagome tightly to him as if she would disappear. He snuggled his head into her stomach and inhaled her sweet smell of cherries and roses.

"Momma will you sing me a song?"

"Of course my little kit" He smiled and made himself comfortable in her arms, he looked up at her face with big green eyes.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I will never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

The rest of the group stopped talking just to listen to the sweet sound of the young miko's voice. No one noticed the golden eyes looking at the miko from the tree tops.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You I'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now_

_The morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The group stopped and sat down to listen to the beautiful music and it looked like plants swayed to the music, the golden eyes widened a bit when little fox kit crawled up to the girls shoulder and nuzzled his face into her neck before quickly narrowed again when the monk's hand started to drift down to the bosom of the young girl but with a quick glare from the slayer stopped him.

_Don't you dare looking out your window_

_Darling everything is on fire _

_War outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby _

_Even when the music's gone _

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You I'll be alright _

_None can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The golden eyes continued to watch the young girl but with a different emotion in his cold eyes. The way he looked at the girl and the kit was just like you would look at a family. The only thought there was running through his head was how beautiful the girl looked with a kit.

_Just close your eyes_

_You I'll be alright _

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The time she was finished with they already had set camp for the night and Shippou was fast asleep in her sleeping back, Sango and Miroku was sitting against a big Kilala and Inuyasha was sitting in a tree with his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha I'm going to bath in the hot springs we passed by" Whispered Kagome knowing he heard her with his demon hearing. Unknown a certain silver haired demon heard her too.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooOOooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooO

Soo how was it? Please review and don't forget to tell me who should be pared with Kagome remember he needs to have Silver hair and golden eyes! :D I already have two demons in my thoughts! Tell me if you want a lemon and I will do my best! No mean flames! I promise to update soon!


End file.
